


cause I see sparks fly (whenever you smile)

by mrsavalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, AvaLance, Celebrity AU, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, F/F, POV Second Person, avalance au, celebrity!sara, fan!ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsavalance/pseuds/mrsavalance
Summary: “Excuse me, one of the flight attendants said that this seat was still free. Is that correct?” You are frozen in place when you find Sara Lance staring at you with those piercing blue eyes. You cannot help but stare at them. They seem to appear to be even bluer now that she is standing right in front of you, than they are on screen. You quickly avert your gaze to the empty seat next to you, which you had placed your bag upon as soon as you figured out that no one was going to sit there, and if she noticed you staring, she doesn’t comment on it at all, which you are immensely grateful for.orThe Avalance celebrity au, nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I recently started writing fan fictions again, and this is actually the first fic I have published in over 5 years. I'm really nervous about it, especially because this is extremely AU. I figured that for the purpose of this fic both Sara and Ava are a little younger than they are on the show, lets say about 22-25ish. It's supposed to be a one shot, but who knows, maybe if people really like it, I will write a sequel, or a chapter from Sara's point of view. 
> 
> I want to say a quick thank you to my Avalance groupchat for encouraging me to post this. And a special thank you to my friend breakthesewallsdown for prove reading this for me and encouraging me to share it with you all.
> 
> This work is unedited, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this.

“Excuse me, one of the flight attendants said that this seat was still free. Is that correct?” You are frozen in place when you find Sara Lance staring at you with those piercing blue eyes. You cannot help but stare at them. They seem to appear to be even bluer now that she is standing right in front of you, than they are on screen. You quickly avert your gaze to the empty seat next to you, which you had placed your bag upon as soon as you figured out that no one was going to sit there, and if she noticed you staring, she doesn’t comment on it at all, which you are immensely grateful for.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry.” You say, as you quickly pick up the bag that had been occupying the seat previously.

“I will just, uh, put this up there.” You get up from your seat, wanting to store the bag in the overhead bin above your seat, but Sara is blocking you from getting to the aisle. So you awkwardly stand in front of the empty seat, waiting for her to move so that you can put your bag away.

“Here, let me help you.” Sara offers with a smile. You hesitantly hand over your bag to the blonde, who stores it away in the overhead bin, next to what you assume to be her own.

“Thanks.” You offer, before sitting down in your own seat again. Sara just smiles that famous, wide grin smile at you, before sitting down herself. You'd assume that someone as famous as Sara Lance would fly business class, and wonder how the hell she found herself in the crammed seats of the economy class next to you. But out of respect for the woman, and the fact that you’re still a little star-struck, you do not comment on it.

You are kind of embarrassed to admit it, but you have had a huge celebrity crush on Sara Lance since you saw her in what is now your favorite TV show, _The Waverider_ , two and a half years ago. Sara hadn’t been the lead on the show from the beginning, but something about her had intrigued you right away. And you weren’t the only one. Over the past two years Sara’s popularity had sky rocketed, especially after it became clear that Sara’s character Jody, got involved with the shows female lead Charlotte, played by Zari Tomaz. _The Waverider_ had gained quite the loyal fan base since then, and both Sara and Zari were extremely involved and invested in keeping in touch with their fans. Especially since both actresses did not shy away from publicly talking about their own sexual orientations. Something you strongly admired about both of them. Sara and Zari would do anything within their power to help young LGBTQ+ youths find more confidence in their own sexuality. You had never been lucky enough to meet either one of them before though. Zari had replied to you once on Twitter, and it had pretty much made your entire week, even if you had been too embarrassed to admit that to anyone except your best friend Gary, who was probably an even bigger fan of the show than you were. While lost in thought about how much Gary would freak out once he found out that the one and only Sara Lance was sitting next to you, a flight attended appeared next to Sara.

“Ms. Lance, we are so sorry for the incident that occurred to you in business class earlier. On behalf of the captain and our crew, I’d like to sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. The captain would like to address that he would gladly place you back in business class and remove the gentlemen that was bothering you earlier to coach.”  
So Sara had been flying business class originally. That would explain why Ava had not seen her at the gate and upon entering the aircraft.

“Oh don’t worry about it. Some people just don’t know when to take a hint.” Sara says in a friendly tone. “And please, don’t bother. I am more than fine here. Plus, I wouldn’t want these kind people sitting around me to be bothered by him and his antics. At least in business class he won’t bother anyone else on this flight any further.”

“We thank you so much for your co-operation Ms. Lance, and we are really sorry, we couldn’t find another seat in business class for you. If you need anything during the remainder of your flight, please press the call button, and me or one of my colleagues will be with you shortly. Upon our arrival at LAX, a flight voucher will be waiting for you at our info desk to compromise you for the trouble.”

“It’s really quite okay. I am just glad I get to enjoy the remainder of my flight without someone trying to chat me up every three seconds, and throwing women unfriendly comments at me. Thank you though.”

“We again apologize for all the trouble.”

“It’s truly okay, thank you for finding me this seat. I know this flight is pretty crowded.” Sara says appreciative.

“It really was no trouble ma’am. Enjoy the rest of your flight.” And with that the flight attended walks away, leaving you and Sara alone again. You’re pretending really hard that you were not listening in on the private conversation that just occurred next to you, especially because the whole reason Sara seemed to have removed herself from business class, was because some guy had probably recognized her from the show and started annoying her. You vouch to yourself that you’ll let Sara enjoy the rest of her flight in peace by bothering her as little as possible.

 

It’s been a good 30 minutes of you and Sara each minding your own business. You’re reading your book while listening to some music, when you feel someone lightly tap your shoulder. Out of respect you remove the ear buds from your ear.

“Hi, sorry, I don’t want to bother you.” Sara starts. “But I just realized I never introduced myself to you, and since we are kind of stuck with each other for the next 6 hours, I figured I should at least get to learn your name.” You look up from the book you had been reading, and put it down on the tiny table tray in front of you. They really should make those bigger, so you can actually fit something on there.

“Of course, sorry. I didn’t want to intrude, you know, because I couldn’t help but overhear what happened to you earlier.”

“Oh that. Yeah, no, I usually enjoy chatting with my travel companions, but that guy just couldn’t take the hint when I kept telling him no. He also smelled really bad, which may have been the real reason why I wanted to leave, but please don’t tell anyone that, I don’t want him to feel bad.” You can’t help the chuckle that leaves your lips. You try to hide it, but you know it is a lost cause when Sara looks directly at you with that famous tiny half grin on her face.

“I’m Ava. Ava Sharpe.” You say, as you tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of your ponytail behind your ear.

“Ava.” Sara says softly, testing the name out on her lips. You’re trying really hard not to blush, because you don’t think you were supposed to hear that.

“It’s nice to meet you Ava. My name is Sara.” You have to stop yourself from commenting ‘I know’, as soon as she says her name. “What brings you on this lovely flight today Ava Sharpe?” Can she please stop saying your name like that? You do not need to have a gay meltdown right in front of your celebrity crush.

You tell her how you had been visiting your brother and his family for the past two weeks, and that it was your first time out there since your baby niece Evelyn had been born four months ago. Sometimes it really sucked that your brother had fallen in love with a woman from France. The two of you had been extremely close, but ever since he and Juliette had moved out there five years ago, you had sadly seen him only a handful of times.

“Oh my God, please tell me you have some adorable pictures of the kid on your phone?” Sara asks. “My sister Laurel just had her son Leo two months ago, and he is the most adorable baby boy I have ever seen. The little bastard has been taking over my camera roll though. I am pretty sure I have more pictures of him than myself on my phone at this point. So did baby Evelyn beat you at your selfie game too?” Sara jokes.

“She most definitely did.” You laugh.

Sara starts showing you some pictures of baby Leo, and you have to admit, she was right. He is pretty damn cute. Especially the pictures of Sara and the little guy together have your heart melting. When she has showed you a few pictures of her nephew, she looks to the phone in your lap. “So what about you, Ava? You and Evelyn as adorable together as me and this little guy?”

Your heart starts racing faster as you look at the locked phone in your lap. If you hit the home button, you know she’ll see the picture of herself as your background image, which will probably make the remaining 6 hours on this flight ridiculously awkward. You start panicking and in your state of immediate panic you come up with the lamest answer you could probably think off.

“I, uh, I would show you, but, uh, my phone died?” You say, more like a question than an answer. Sara looks at you suspiciously, but thankfully doesn’t comment or call you out on what is clearly a lie. Instead she offers you a quick “No worries.” And asks if you might want to borrow her power bank. Not wanting to come across as an even bigger weirdo than you probably already have, you kindly accept.

 

You don’t know how, but you and Sara have been talking about everything and nothing for a good hour when she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. You quickly change the background on your phone to a picture of baby Evelyn, being the proud aunt you are. So you at least don’t have to worry about Sara recognizing herself as your screensaver anymore. Not once during your conversation had Sara brought up that she was an actress, so to not make the conversation between the two of you extremely awkward, neither had you. Turns out all the stories you have been reading from other people about meeting Sara, and how she is just one of the most loving, easy going and kind human beings they have ever come across, couldn’t be more true. Conversation between the two of you felt so naturally, and Sara seemed to be truly interested in whatever it was that you had to say. During your conversation with her, you had kind of forgotten that Sara was in fact famous, but now that the actress was gone, and you heard people behind you whisper “Omg that’s Sara Lance”, you immediately were reminded of the fact that Sara was anything but a regular person with a regular job. And all of sudden you start freaking out again.

You grab the book you had put down earlier, and start reading, so that when Sara comes back it does not look like you have been waiting like a complete loser for her to come back. You easily find yourself lost again in the pages. When Sara comes back a minute later, she flashes you a big smile before sitting down again. She grabs her phone and starts playing a game, and just like that the conversation between you two is kind of over, and you’re not sure if you’re relieved or upset about it.

 

“Excuse me Ms. Lance.” You look up from your book and see a guy, around mid-forties, awkwardly standing next to Sara.

“Hi, can I help you?” Sara asks friendly.

“I am really sorry to bother you like this, but you see, my daughter back there.” The guy points to a girl sitting a few rows behind you, you guess she is around the age of 14, who is hiding her own face in embarrassment. “She is a huge fan of _The Waverider_ , and she recognized you earlier. She is obviously way too embarrassed to come over here and talk to you herself, but I know she would never forgive herself for passing up on this opportunity. You’re like a huge inspiration to her, and I know it would mean a lot to her if she’d get to take a picture with you. Would that be okay?”

“Absolutely!” Sara beams. You cannot help but notice the sparkle in her eyes.

“Again, so sorry to ambush you like this. I’ve been contemplating if I should get up and say something to you for over an hour now. She is just my little girl you know. I just want her to be happy.”

“Oh absolutely sir. I think it’s so kind of you to look out for your daughter like that. I’d love to meet her! Do you think she’d be okay if I go over there and talk to her for a minute?”

“Oh she would love that!” The guy replies, a huge smile spreading on his face.

Sara gets up from her seat and follows the guy towards the girl, who looks to be freaking out now that Sara is making her way over towards her. A smile forms on your face. Sara really is incredible with her fans. You notice Sara chatting with the girl for a while and watch as she takes not one, but multiple selfies with the girl.

When Sara eventually makes her way back over to her seat, you cannot help but notice the incredible huge grin the girl has on her face after her interaction with Sara. She is clinging to what appears to be Sara’s autograph on a piece of paper, while she thanks Sara a million times over, before turning to her dad and hugging him tightly.

Sara slides in the seat next to you, and knows you have probably seen the whole interaction happen.

“Okay, so I should probably explain that. I, uh-. I kind of star on this television show called _The Waverider_ , and that man’s daughter recognized me from the show. I promise, I am not a weirdo that is just taking pictures with random people.” She starts to explain.

You sigh, there is no use in denying it any longer, and to be honest, you feel kind of bad for lying to Sara this entire time. So you decide to just tell her.

“I know who you are Sara.”

“You do?” She asks shocked.

You kind of wish the ground could swallow you whole, even though you’re nowhere near the ground, but stuck in an airplane, about 35,000 feet above the ground.

“I do.” You admit embarrassingly. “I, uh, kind of am a huge fan of the show.”

“What? Why didn’t you say something!” Sara exclaims.

“I know I should have, and I am really sorry. It’s just, you already had to switch seats and I didn’t want to make this flight even more awkward and unbearable for you than it probably already was. Although I think now that you know, I probably made it even worse. God, I am so sorry. I am such an idiot. I should have told you right away that I recognized you. I will move." You say determined. "Or you know, ask the flight attended if I can switch seats with someone else so you no longer have to sit next to me and-”

“Ava, slow down.” Sara interrupts, stopping you mid-ramble.

“I’m sorry. Gosh, I am a mess."

“You’re not a mess.” Sara reassures you. “I actually really appreciate you not making a big deal out of this, and chatting with me as if I was just a regular person sitting next to you on the plane.”

“You are!” You exclaim. “I mean, you’re not, but, like, at the same time you are just a regular person sitting next to me on the plane?” It comes out sounding more like a question than you intended, but that does not seem to be bothering Sara.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Look Sara, I am really sorry I didn’t tell you before. And I am sorry if this makes things weird for the remainder of our flight. But if it’s any consolation to you, after this plane lands, you and I will both go our seperate ways, and we will most likely never see each other again.” Sara’s face kind of falls as soon as the words leave your lips. You don’t comment on it, scared of what her reaction may mean.

“I’m really sorry. When you first sat down, you were Sara Lance, Jody Buckwheat on _The Waverider_ , but after our conversations, you have been Sara Lance, the woman that randomly sat down next to me on the plane, that’s incredibly good at sneaking random jokes into regular conversation, awesome aunt to Leo and a really good listener with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.” Sara’s face softens after that. “You’re so much more than just a celebrity Sara. I am really glad I had a chance to get to know _you_. Not just Sara Lance the celebrity, but Sara Lance the girl behind the fame and cameras, the girl that makes me laugh and who made feel worthy by just having a casual conversation with me. Someone that took some time out of her day to get to know me.”

“That’s really sweet of you to say. Thank you Ava.” Sara says appreciative.

“Thank you for not being more freaked out.”

“It’s okay. Really. I understand why you didn’t say anything. I really enjoyed our conversation earlier. You’re quite a remarkable girl, Ava Sharpe.”

You cannot hide the blush that is starting to form on your cheek from the compliment Sara has just given you. After getting over the initial awkwardness, you and Sara easily fall back into conversation. This time about _The Waverider_ , and Sara’s time on set with her co-workers. You get quite a few funny behind the scenes stories and Sara even asks your opinion about a few storylines from the show that have recently started airing. Sara even takes a ridiculous amount of selfies with you, which you promise not to post. She assures you that it’s okay, and that you can post them if you want to, but now that you know Sara personally, you would feel kind of weird about it.

Once the plane lands three hours later, you realize you and Sara have been talking this entire time. You exit the airplane together and walk towards baggage claim. Which is were eventually your ways part. Sara gives you a big tight hug, and thanks you for keeping her company on what would otherwise have been ‘a very boring flight home’.

When you take an Uber home from the airport a good half hour later, you cannot help but find yourself smiling all the way home.

 

* * *

 

When you check your phone two days later, your eyes can’t believe the notification that is shown on the display.

 **Twitter**  
“@SaraLance started following you on Twitter!”

You almost drop your phone in shock, but quickly recover, saving your phone from what would otherwise most definitely have been a screen-cracking drop. When you unlock your phone moments later, to double check if this is not some kind of troll account that was just out to give you a heart attack, a notification pops up, alerting you that Sara has send you a direct message.

 **Sara Lance**  
“Hey Ava, looks like I finally found you! Would you mind sending me the photos we took on the plane the other day? My friend Zari, can’t believe I managed to talk to a super cute girl on a plane, let alone managed to get a selfie with her.”

Your eyes basically pop out of your head, first of all, because Sara had apparently been looking for you on social media, and secondly because she had mentioned you in a conversation she had had with Zari Tomaz. Her really attractive, cute, talented and badass co-star Zari Tomaz. Before you can reply, another messages pops up on the screen.

 **Sara Lance**  
“Okay, I just realized how creepy that may have sounded. That honestly wasn’t my intention at all. I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I hope it’s okay that I messaged you here.”

Before another message has the chance to appear on your screen, you quickly type out a reply, hoping that it will reassure Sara that it was more than okay for her to message you.

 **Ava Sharpe**  
“Of course I can send them to you, Sara. Would you like me to send all 46 of them?”

It isn’t until you’ve hit send that you realize Sara Lance just casually referred to you as ‘cute’. A blush creeps it’s way on your cheeks and you’re glad you’re not out in public because you are sure the big smile on your face would have drawn attention to you. But how could you not smile like an idiot? Sara Lance, Sara freaking Lance, took the time out of her day to find you on social media after she mentioned you to no one other than Zari Tomaz. Before you can overthink the whole situation and freak out about it, Sara’s reply pops up on your screen.

 **Sara Lance**  
“That would be perfect. I knew I could count on you, Ava. (-;”

Which is immediately followed by another message.

 **Sara Lance**  
“How have you been since Monday?”

Just the memory of Sara saying your name like that, has your heartbeat in your throat in an instant. And that’s when you realize what is happening here. This is no longer, two girls talking because they are stuck on a plane together. No, you are direct messaging with famous actress Sara Lance, because she wants to be talking to you.

How the hell did that happen?


	2. Social Media AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue as a social media AU on Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys with an update about this fic. The response has absolutely been incredible and I want to thank each and every one of you for your support! Because of the amazing feedback, I have decided to continue with this story. However, I am not going to continue this fic in the traditional way of writing (not yet at least). I have decided to turn this story into a social media AU for the time being. Meaning, the story will be told over social media accounts of Sara, Ava and their friends. The first few posts are already up and can be found here: https://twitter.com/mrsavalance/status/1092893264473194498. I figured with how I ended this fic, this will be the perfect solution for that slow burn I have planned. I just don't want them to rush into a relationship. I want to make this story feel as real and authentic as I can. Also I am a sucker for slow burn, so you all have to suffer with me. ;-)
> 
> Please note that the social media AU starts 2 days BEFORE this fic. Ava and Sara are still in France and have not yet met each other. More information and some rules about the au can be found in the thread on Twitter.
> 
> I have never done a social media AU before, so please if you have any feedback or comments, please let me know on here or on Twitter (@mrsavalance). I will read them all and take your feedback into consideration. Like some plot points are set for the story, but there is still a lot of open room, so please, let me know what you'd like to see, what you'd like them to do, and how you'd like their friends to react to their new found friendship!
> 
> For now no further chapters are planned for this fic, but I am pretty sure that as we go on this social media AU adventure together, that inspiration will strike at some point and I feel like certain parts of the story might be better told in fanfic form. So who knows, a new chapter/update may be coming on here sooner than each one of us knows. 
> 
> You can find the social media thread/story here: https://twitter.com/mrsavalance/status/1092893264473194498 (please copy paste this url in your browser or find me on Twitter @mrsavalance).
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your kind words and encouragement. It meant a lot to me, after not having written for so long. You guys are the reason this story is getting a sequel, it may not be in the form you were hoping for, but I hope you'll still enjoy the story and this journey with me.
> 
> Love,  
> Imke

Please read the notes for this chapter carefully.

Continue reading this story here: https://twitter.com/mrsavalance/status/1092893264473194498 (please copy paste this url in your browser or find me on Twitter @mrsavalance).


End file.
